


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a pretty, pretty girl and mostly very good. He only needs a <i>little</i> punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "gender play"

Brendon feels the cool metal slide of the blade against his skin. _Shik, shik, shik,_ Her strokes are even and methodical, stripping away these tiny traces of masculinity.  
He flinches once when she lifts his balls and expertly shaves across his perineum, around his most intimate opening. One false move and he could be emasculated for real. But the water is warm and soothing, and Sarah’s hands are steady and sure.

Only when he is smooth and perfect as a newborn babe does she step back from the tub. Usually she would leave him to finish his bath, but tonight it seems is a special night. Brendon knows as soon as she reaches for the hose. He watches without a sound as she fills the bottle and hangs it on the shower above him, flipping open the tub drain as she does so.

A cold shiver of anticipation hits him as she kneels and begins to work the lubricated nozzle into him. As his cock twitches in interest she gives him a smirk, then opens the valve releasing a flood of warm liquid into his body. Brendon’s cock gets harder and harder as he gets fuller and fuller.

His senses already alive from the stimulation of the shave and her touch, now he is being caressed inside by the sloshing of the water and without thought he lifts his hips and thrusts against empty air.

 _Thwack!_ A quick stinging slap to his thigh stops him in midmotion.

“Be still!”

Now the pressure is almost too much, it’s starting to be uncomfortable. More than that, it’s starting to hurt. He bites down hard on his lip and closes his eyes and still the water flows, making his gut clench and his bowels ache, even as his prostate sings and his cock rages harder. Something has to give soon or he’ll explode.

“ _Please._ ”

One word, barely audible and she is there, stroking his forehead and stopping the flow. She removes the nozzle slowly, says “Hold on, B. Don’t let go.”

Inside he is screaming but he doesn’t make a sound. He clenches every muscle he has and bites through the pain for her. It’s in her eyes -- he can see she’s proud.

“Come on. Up.” Sarah catches his arm and helps him to ease up out of the tub and seat himself on the toilet. Once he’s settled, she kneels in front of him and takes his angrily bobbing cock into her mouth. She sucks him deeply, thoroughly, pulling him closer and closer to the absolute edge.

His skin is electric and his thighs are shaking and he knows he can’t hold on anymore when she sits back and grasps him firmly around the base -- says, “Let go.”

It’s like a switch is flipped and every muscle in his body relaxes, dirty water rushes out of him and his cock jerks up into her hand, but she squeezes down, holds on as his bowels drain, cutting off any hope of orgasm.

“Not yet, naughty boy. We still have a long night ahead.”

 

  


 

“Dry yourself off and come get dressed. We’re having company for dinner.”

Brendon needs a moment to catch his breath but he knows better than to keep her waiting. He towels off quickly, flushes the toilet and heads off to see which tie she wants him to wear.  
What he sees when he rounds the corner into their bedroom stops him short.

Sarah has laid out an outfit for him on the bed- not a tie in sight. The first thing to catch his eye is the corset. Dark blue brocade and black lace, heavily boned with straps hanging for the sheer Italian silk stockings laying next to it. Brendon can already imagine the slide of them against his freshly shaved skin. There are panties and pumps and a slinky black slip dress.

“You’re going to be a charming hostess.” Her whisper in his ear makes his skin tingle. His body hair, if she had missed any (she hadn’t) would be standing on end. “Let’s get you dressed.”

They start with the corset. It wraps around his torso and drags heavy across his skin and she pulls it tight, tight, tighter as she laces it up the back. The boning presses and constricts and already he has to remind himself to breath. _In - out, in - out_ . He feels his body shifting, adopting a more feminine pose. The restriction evoking a stillness inside him even as his heart pounds.

Next she slides the tiny black satin panties up over his erection, pressing it tightly to his stomach, but only coming up so far, leaving the head exposed.

It’s his job to put on the stockings. He curses inwardly at the sweat on his hands as he slides them over his feet, past his ankles. He somehow manages to smooth them up over his thighs though his fingers tremble as he fastens the clasps at the top.

He stands and Sarah is waiting, holding up the dress. Long, slinky, satiny, it glides against the stockings as he steps into it, sending a shiver up his spine. He feels the calves of his legs shaking and nearly overbalances but she steadies him with a sure hand and kisses his ear while slowly zipping it up.

He slips on the _omg so high_ pumps and turns to her as she steps back to look at him, makes a lazy circle with her finger telling him to turn around. He does, slowly and thrills to the look of lust in her eyes.

“My but aren’t you a lovely girl. I think, just a touch of make-up” She steers him towards the vanity mirror and adds a touch of eyeliner, a hint of color to his lips. Her touch is gentle and yet it sparks against his skin. “There. Perfect.”

And then the doorbell rings.

  


Dinner is nothing short of an ordeal. Sarah had sent Brendon to open the door where he was met by Breezy’s knowing smile and Dallon’s heated gaze. Breezy had kissed him on the cheek and said “You look beautiful” then went in to help Sarah lay out dinner.

The food was probably delicious, but Brendon tasted very little of it. He was too focused on his body, on sitting like a “lady”, knowing it was what Sarah expected of him. Of course he couldn’t slouch, the boning of the corset made certain of that, but his legs wanted to splay. More than once he had to pull them back in.

Breezy and Sarah talked animatedly to each other, and Brendon chimed in whenever his brain got enough oxygen to allow him to do so, but Dallon was mostly silent. Watching.

Dallon’s eyes were hungry and they made Brendon feel so _exposed_. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and knew that he was blushing. The games he and Dallon played on tour were not like this. He’d never been this vulnerable in front of him before. He felt flayed, like his innermost self was laid out for all to see.

Now dinner is over and Brendon feels more on display than ever. Breezy and Dallon are on the couch. Breezy looks smug and relaxed, Dallon looks...anxious? and Sarah’s about to start the night’s show.

Brendon stands before them head down, heart racing. He looks up to see Dallon’s eyes widen as Sarah slowly unzips his dress and lets it slip to the floor, pooling around his feet. His cock, which had settled down somewhat through the awkward dinner, now begins to fill with blood again. He can feel it straining against the satin panties. The elastic cutting into his skin stings in a delicious way.

As carefully as Dallon watches Brendon, Breezy has been watching Dallon. “Sarah, “ she purrs. “I think Dallon would like a closer look.”

Sarah guides Brendon forward, pausing to let him step out of the puddled dress, and makes him kneel on the couch between them. She pushes so that he leans forward over the back, ass raised. He doesn’t really hear what is said next, there’s too much blood rushing in his ears, but suddenly there are hands, _Dallon’s hands_ , sliding over the curve of his ass... slipping the tiny scrap of panties down, slowly, carefully. His cock jerks forward, happy to be free, and Brendon relaxes into the couch. His respite is brief though, as Dallon’s hands are back on his ass now, kneading, separating, opening up and OH GOD! _ohgodohgodohgod_. Dallon’s tongue licks a path around his asshole, circling smaller and smaller, and then begins working it’s way in. Brendon’s whole body lurches forward as Dallon pushes his face into his ass and begins tongue fucking him in earnest. His tongue is hot and slick and sending tantalizing sensations all up Brendon’s spine.

He can hear Dallon sucking and making little _hmm hmm_ sounds that drive him crazy. Then Breezy says, “Good boy. Yes...Dallon, eat that pussy good.” His teased and battered cock is pressed into the couch, rubbing in a counterpoint to Dallon’s thrusting and sucking and all he feels is _pleasurepleasurepleasure_. He bites down on his lip until he tastes blood, knowing it won’t be enough.

Seconds later his vision goes white and he is coming and coming. He slumps boneless to the couch and Dallon follows him licking and fucking him all the way through it.

As soon as his sight returns, Brendon knows he’s in trouble.

“My couch, Brendon?” Sarah looks _pissed_ “My couch! And who gave you permission to come? You know what I do to naughty girls who can’t control themselves, don’t you?”

Brendon does.

 

  


Mercifully, or maybe not, she led him to the bedroom for his punishment. Breezy and Dallon were making themselves comfortable on the bed, their clothes in disarray. Breezy sat in Dallon’s lap as he kissed her and his hand busily moving under her skirt.

Dallon’s eyes follow Brendon as Sarah leads him in and stretches him prone across the foot of the bed. She brings his arms together behind his back but doesn’t tie them. He grasps them together - knows better than to let go.

He can hear her opening drawers and rustling around. He knows what she’s going for and still the sting, when it comes startles him and sends sparks whistling under his skin. Sarah’s favorite punisher is a small black leather flogger. Supple in her hands, it’s twenty-odd leather ribbons bite and sting with each flick of her wrist. It takes very little effort on her part until he’s in agony.

Sarah is ruthless and quick to a build a rhythm, whipping one side and then the other in a cross hatch, making sure his skin doesn’t have time to recover between blows. His ass is alive and on fire, and it’s all he can do not to writhe away from the lashes - but he knows that would do him no good.

His knuckles are white where his hands are clasped together in a death grip and he holds on...holds on. He starts to sink into the pain until every lash is a caress and he is so far under she could do anything.

What she does is stop.

Without the stings bombarding his senses Brendon again becomes aware of his surroundings. He hears gasping and moaning and lifts his head to see Breezy, now completely nude, facing him while riding Dallon. His cock is shiny and wet where it slides into her, mesmerizing Brendon. A moment passes as he just drinks in the sight and then Sarah is back pushing him up, up.

She pushes him forward until his face is right in their crotches and he knows what she wants him to do - what _he_ wants to do . He’s salivating as he ducks his head and licks the base of Dallon’s cock right where it enters Breezy. Dallon draws in a sharp breath and mutters _oh fuck_ and Brendon can feel his balls contract, knows he’s getting close. He takes Dallon’s balls in his mouth one at a time and sucks gently, slides his tongue along his perineum to poke at his tightly clenched hole, then licks back up to do it all over again.

Brendon’s ass is throbbing from the flogging. He knows without seeing that it must be bright red and swollen and he nearly screams when Sarah mounts him from behind. She wastes no time with prep, Dallon’s tongue from earlier was the best he would get, and just sinks in until her harness scrapes his raw ass.

Brendon whimpers around Dallon’s balls as she fucks him open and then feels them pulse in his mouth as Dallon cries “ _ahhhhhhhhhh_ and comes inside of Breezy. Brendon continues to lick and suck at him until he softens and slides out of Breezy . Then Sarah fucks him harder and Breezy pulls his head to her.

Immediately his mouth seals over her cunt and he can taste Dallon. He licks deep into her, chasing after the taste and doesn’t stop until he’s licked all the traces from her and she’s writhing and screaming in orgasm.

She collapses back on the bed and Dallon is there, kissing him, sharing the taste of her and himself.

Brendon’s legs begin to tremble uncontrollably. His ass is raw and screaming but still Sarah fucks him until she’s rubbed herself into a climax too. Then, and only then, she allows Dallon to pull him up between himself and Breezy and hold him while he shakes.

He falls asleep to her voice saying “Good girl. Such a good girl.”

  



End file.
